


Érase una vez un plano...

by Val_Writes_Stuff



Series: Historias de otro plano [3]
Category: Mesa de Arpías (Web Series)
Genre: Camp Monitors AU, Canon Universe, Different Universes, F/F, First Meeting, Star Wars AU, alternative universe, lowkey canon compliant, tattoo artist au
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Val_Writes_Stuff
Summary: “Eh, de eso tengo curiosidad. Parla, ¿hay algún plano en el que Tali sea un poco más…?”Unos ojos completamente grises, sin cornea ni pupila se clavaron en ella, haciendo que alargase la palabra “más”. Tali estaba esperando a ver qué decía.“¿… más sociable?” Concluyó con una sonrisa que indicaba que tampoco le importaba mucho si se ofendía, era la verdad.-----Colección de AUs que les va contando Parla o que ellas piensan que puedan existir.
Relationships: Seren (Mesa de Arpías)/Tali (Mesa de Arpías)
Series: Historias de otro plano [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564708
Comments: 12
Kudos: 6





	1. Parla, ¿cómo va eso de los planos?

**Author's Note:**

> Los tags se irán actualizando conforme suba capítulos con nuevos AUs. En un principio solo habrá un capítulo por AU porque esto lo he hecho para cuando se me ocurre un AU pero no me da la vida para escribirlo entero.  
> Está marcado como TaliSer porque en algunos de los planos van a estar juntas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es la introducción, los próximos ya van a ser los diferentes planos (AUs). También es posible que se intercalen ellas hablando entre escenas de los planos.

Estaban las dos tumbadas en la habitación de la posada. Bueno, Seren más bien estaba meditando alguna movida suya de monje, Tali no lo tenía del todo claro. Pero lo que sí sabía seguro es que ahora mismo no tenía sueño y tampoco tenía nada que hacer. Ya había puesto el baúl contra la puerta y se había quitado la capa para estar cómoda por allí dentro. Algo tenía que buscar para entretenerse.

“Sereeeeen.”

La ignoró. Puede que porque estuviera en un estado de meditación muy profunda o puede que porque no quisiera reconocer que le había hablado para poder seguir a lo que estaba sin tener que contestarle. Pero si algo se le daba bien a Tali era ser puñetera como ella solita.

“Seeeeereeeeen.” Volvió a decir, esta vez un poco más alto y girándose a mirarla, intentando ver alguna reacción.

Apenas fue un segundo, pero su ceño se frunció. Así que probablemente estaba ignorándola conscientemente. Se levantó de la cama haciendo el mínimo ruido posible, procurando que Seren no se diese cuenta. Todo para dejarse caer en plancha justo delante suyo, encima de su cama.

Esto, evidentemente, hizo que abriese lo ojos por la sorpresa, profiriendo un insulto. “¿Qué cojones, Taliran?” Se echó hacia atrás, apoyando la espalda en el cabezal de la cama.

“Me aburro.” Contestó la aludida, como si eso fuese excusa para darle ese susto justo cuando empezaba a pensar que había desistido en molestarla durante su meditación. Se giró, quedándose boca arriba. “¿Hablamos de algo?” Preguntó con la vista fija en el techo.

Seren no estaba muy segura de cómo lidiar con esa situación. Tali nunca quería hablar de nada, o al menos de nada serio. Pero si la chica había decidido abrirse y empezar a contarle cosas no iba a ser ella quien le dijera que no, ¿no? Igual así dejaba de liarla tanto cada dos por tres. “¿De qué?”

Pudo ver como la mirada de la tiefling pasaba del techo al baúl bloqueando la puerta, y de ahí al techo otra vez. “Esto… Oye, ¿cómo va Parla?”

Una voz en su cabeza contestó inmediatamente. _Buah, va todo guay, gracias por preguntar. Pero oye Tali, que parecía que ibas a contarle algo a Seren o hacer noseque cosa de exposition que lo llaman en algunos planos. ¿Te pones o qué? No me uses como excusa._ Por la cara que ponía Seren evidentemente también lo había oído.

“Ah…” Muy elocuente, desde luego, se notaba como perdía todo su carisma cuando se tocaban ciertos temas. “Oye Parla, ¿cómo va eso de los planos?”

¿Pueden las piedras suspirar? Porque juraría que acababa de oír un suspiro en su cabeza. _¿Qué he dicho de usarme cómo excusa?_

Una voz, la de Seren, interrumpió antes de que Tali pudiese cambiar de tema otra vez. “Eh, de eso tengo curiosidad. Parla, ¿hay algún plano en el que Tali sea un poco más…?”

Unos ojos completamente grises, sin cornea ni pupila se clavaron en ella, haciendo que alargase la palabra “más”. Tali estaba esperando a ver qué decía.

“¿… más sociable?” Concluyó con una sonrisa que indicaba que tampoco le importaba mucho si se ofendía, era la verdad.

“¡Soy sociable!” Saltó inmediatamente Tali, incorporándose y sentándose en el borde de la cama.

Aunque el tono era de murmuro el volumen desde luego no cuándo Seren dijo “A veces demasiado…” con los labios apretados.

Tali se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja, picada. “¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Tienes celos?”

Una carcajada escapó de Seren, haciendo que alguien en alguna habitación cercana se quejara. “¿De ti? Uy, sí. Todos los días, ¿sabes?” El tono era evidentemente irónico.

Iba a contestarle algo, pero la voz de Parla en sus cabezas volvió a intervenir. _A ver, podría dejaros que sigáis medio discutiendo medio creando UST. O podría contestar a la pregunta de Seren, que es bastante interesante._

“¿UST?” Preguntó Tali, aunque su pregunta quedó opacada por Seren contestando también.

“¡Sí! ¿Hay otras nosotras en otros planos? ¿Cómo son? Espera… no cuentes planos que se parezcan mucho al nuestro que no quiero que cuentes lo que no debes…”

 _No, no. Tranquila._ Dijo la voz en sus cabezas. _En verdad hay muchísimos planos, es una locura. Si queréis os cuento, hay cada cosa…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La sonrisa que pone Seren cuando dice "más sociable" es como la de Thor en Thor Ragnarok con el "is he though?". Que no sé cómo definirla XD


	2. Tattoo Artist AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tali es una tatuadora, Seren quiere un tatuaje. ¿Podría ser más obvio?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Tattoo Artist AU  
> Rating T  
> #First Meeting

Una campanita indicó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, pero Tali no se giró. Quería acabar el diseño y ahora mismo estaba inspirada. Sin embargo, unos pasos acercándose al mostrador y una voz hablando le llamaron la atención.

“¿Perdón?”

Levantó la cabeza, pero sin soltar el lápiz. Delante suyo había una mujer con el pelo azul. Llevaba un top de tirantes y se le podían ver los hombros llenos de tatuajes con forma de nubes y espirales. No solo eso, se le podían ver los brazos y pedazo de músculos. Okay, la chica era guapa, eso a Tali le había quedado claro, pero debería contestar algo en vez de quedarse mirándola embobada.

“Ah… ¿sí?” Contestó esperando que no se notase mucho, siempre podía decir que se había quedado mirando los tatuajes. La verdad es que eran bastante bonitos, se notaba que quien los había hecho sabía lo que hacía.

Por su parte, la desconocida también se la había quedado mirando un momento cuando levantó la cabeza del esbozo. Probablemente contando cuantos pírsines llevaba. Pues un total de cuatro, que realmente eran cinco porque no podía verle ahora mismo el de la lengua. Uno en la ceja derecha, el septum y los dos snake bites. Se notaba que el local hacía diferentes tipos de modificaciones corporales.

“Ah… bueno,” siguió hablando, “venía para un tatuaje, pero…” Pareció dudar, la mano izquierda yendo inconscientemente hacia su antebrazo derecho.

Tali no podía dejar de pensar que su cara le sonaba, pero no la acababa de ubicar. ¿La habría visto por ahí de fiesta? ¿En el supermercado? No tenía ni idea, pero sabía que la había visto antes.

Siguió hablando. “El tatuaje que necesito es para cubrir otro. Una amiga mía me ha recomendado venir aquí, a ella también le tapasteis uno.”

Asintió, había hecho varios de esos. “No es ningún problema. ¿Me lo enseñas y te digo más o menos qué podemos hacer?”

La chica parecía nerviosa, pero eso era algo bastante común en gente que iba a corregirse tatuajes. Tali tenía bastante curiosidad de qué sería. Había visto de todo, desde nombres de exparejas hasta tatuajes hechos nada mas cumplir los dieciocho de los que te arrepientes a los veinte. Lo que no esperaba es lo que vio cuando la chica le mostró su brazo.

Había un símbolo que a Taliran le sonaba, y no precisamente por algo bueno. No pudo evitar que se le erizasen los pelos de la nuca, justo encima de donde tenía ella tatuada una pequeña urraca con las alas extendidas. Era medio sol, con solo tres rayos apuntando hacía arriba, su parte de abajo alargándose como si estuviese goteando. No sabría decir de cual, pero sabía que era un tatuaje de banda.

Probablemente no estaba disimulando muy bien su cara, porque la otra chica apartó el brazo rápidamente. “Bueno, ya lo has visto.” Dijo rápidamente. “Se puede tapar, ¿no? ¿Cuánto sería? ¿Cuántas sesiones?”

Tali la miró a los ojos, parecía estar pidiendo que no preguntase. Y aunque se muriese de curiosidad sabía que era mejor no meterse en esos temas. “Ah… bueno. Las líneas se ven muy gruesas y son tinta negra. Te recomendaría una sesión de láser antes. A menos que quieras un diseño que lo incorpore, teniendo esas partes en negro. En ese caso unas dos sesiones. Si tu piel rechaza mucho la tinta igual vendría bien una tercera. Pero hay que ir viéndolo. En cuanto al precio depende del tamaño, el nivel de detalle, los colores…”

\-----

“Mira Tali,” dijo Seren dándole un codazo, “en este plano no vas haciendo preguntas personales a gente que no conoces. Mira que bien, me cae bien la Tali de ese plano.”

Esta la miró sacando la lengua. “Meh, esa Tali es una cortada. No me cae bien.”

 _Bueno,_ añadió Parla, _lo que os estoy contando pasó hace tres meses. Si queréis os cuento lo que pasó ayer en ese plano._

Seren pareció considerarlo. “Hm… mientras no hables mucho de sus movidas, o al menos cosas parecidas a mis movidas, vale.”

_Pues mira…_

\-----

Seren estaba acostumbrada al dolor de los tatuajes, llevaba varios. A lo que no estaba tan acostumbrada era a una tatuadora que cada dos por tres le preguntaba si necesitaba que parase un poco. Puede que fuese algo que hacían con los cover up. Se lo podría haber preguntado a Vistra, pero no se le había ocurrido tras la primera sesión. A ver si tras esta sí se acordaba.

Por su parte, Tali se había sorprendido al descubrir por qué le sonaba la cara de Seren. Le sonaba de haberla visto en una de las fotos del Instagram de Lyrial. Por lo visto tenían amigos en común. Y ya recordaba quien era la chica que le había recomendado que fuese a su estudio de tatuaje. Vistra, una pelirroja que había ido haría poco más de medio año a taparse un tatuaje que se hizo en el pecho al cumplir los dieciocho años.

Ya casi estaba acabando y se apartó un momento para observar cómo estaba quedando. Era un buen trabajo. Seren no había querido láser, así que había tenido que trabajar con lo que tenía. Por suerte lo había podido convertir en un ojo abstracto con figuras geométricas alrededor. Luego había añadido color a cada forma. Estaba orgullosa del trabajo, ahora solo faltaba que le gustase a la clienta.

Y existe la posibilidad de que se hubiese esforzado de más por algo que sentía en su pecho cada vez que la miraba. Le venía la inspiración más fácilmente y quería que quedase bien. Pero no estaba segura y tampoco quería parecer poco profesional. Sin embargo, ciertamente le gustaría intentarlo.

Acabó los últimos retoques, sin ser consciente de que un par de ojos grises estaban observando cada uno de sus movimientos. La verdad es que pese a la incomodidad del primer día habían estado hablando mientras la tatuaba y habían congeniado bastante. Seren no era tonta, era consciente de que la tatuadora le parecía guapa y a una parte de ella le gustaría conocerla más. Pero tampoco iba a preguntarle mientras la tatuaba, sería un poco aprovecharse de la situación de que no puede irse y dejarla ahí con medio tatuaje. A ver si luego le decía algo.

\-----

“Espera, espera.” Seren paró de nuevo a la piedra. “¿Como que a la yo de ese plano le gusta Tali?” Se giró a mirarla, era complicado saber si estaba sonrojada porque era literalmente roja, pero por su cara también tenía sentimientos encontrados al respecto de ese plano.

Si una piedra pudiera sonar como si no le diese nada de vergüenza lo que acababa de hacer así sonaba Parla. _¿Qué quieres que te diga? Es el primer plano que he pillado. La verdad es que estáis juntas en varios. También hay otros en los que sois enemigas mortales. Otros en los que no os conocéis. Otros en los que sois amigas. Otros en los que… mira hay planos muy raros, no me juzguéis, prefiero no contaros las cosas más chungas._

Seren suspiró, cruzándose de brazos. “Tali, ¿no vas a decirle nada?”

“Has preguntado tú.” Contestó simplemente, sin mirarla. “Parla, deja ya ese plano.” Sonaba más seria de lo que solía sonar, parece que sí la estaba afectando.

 _Bueno, vale_. Su voz transmitía tristeza, pero no de verdad, con un tono falso de tristeza, como si estuviera fingiendo y quisiera que se notase. _Vosotras os lo perdéis, porque madre mía, acabo de mirar lo que está pasando hoy._

\---Lo que ha visto Parla---

Seren empujó a Tali contra la pared del pasillo de su piso nada mas cerro la puerta. Sus labios chocaron inmediatamente. No es que no hubiesen estado liándose ya en el ascensor, pero aquí podían empezar a quitarse la ropa. Las manos de ambas se mezclaban, tirando de tela, desabrochando, bajando… De repente un roce.

“¡Au!” Exclamó apartando el brazo instintivamente.

Tali parpadeó un par de veces, un poco confundida hasta que se dio cuenta. “¡Hostia, perdón!” Le cogió la mano y examinó que no se hubiese movido la película autoadherible. Seguía en su sitio pese al pequeño golpe. “Está bien, tranquila.” Y aprovechó que tenía su mano cogida para darle un beso. “Bueno,” dijo sonriendo pícaramente “¿seguimos?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sufro porque a la Tali canon no se le nota el sonrojo.


	3. Star Wars AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una pantorana entra en una cantina en busca de una zabrak. ¿Qué podría ir mal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil kudos a Bela por ayudarme con los tecnicismos de SW. Este AU no sería posible sin ella.
> 
> Ah, este no tiene a Parla y ellas comentándolo porque... porque patata.

La música la invadió nada más abrir la puerta de la cantina. Ritmo rápido y desenfrenado, como las vidas de muchos de los que solían frecuentar el local. Escaneando la sala con la mirada, intentando no fijarse en todas las cosas que estaban mal, encontró a la persona que le habían dicho que buscase.

Allí estaba, sentada en la barra y bromeando con el camarero mientras le pedía una copa. Seren decidió acercarse, cogiendo aire fuerte para armarse de valor y recolocándose bien el poncho y la capucha para pasar desapercibida. Se sentó a su lado, sin hacer mucho ruido, dedicándole una mirada de lado, tanteando el terreno, viendo su actitud.

Bebía un líquido rojizo de una copa un tanto sucia. Su piel, del mismo tono que su bebida, destacaba incluso pese a la poca iluminación y los adornos de sus cuernos reflejaban algunos destellos. Parecía seguir charlando animadamente con el camarero, no se veía amenazante.

Por un momento Seren dudó. ¿Era esta la persona que tenía que buscar? ¿La piloto capaz de sacarla de ese planeta antes de que la pillasen los soldados imperiales? La descripción coincidía, pero no se esperaba eso... Bueno, tenía que intentarlo, si no era ella tenía que buscar otra salida rápido.

"¿Eres Taliran?" Preguntó girándose hacia ella, dejando claro que le estaba hablando.

Por lo visto acertó, pues la mujer se giró alzando una ceja. Bajando su copa de vino le devolvió una mirada con la misma intensidad que la suya. "Depende. ¿Quién pregunta?"

Seren dejó caer una pequeña bolsa sobre la mesa, el sonido de créditos haciendo que algunos de los parroquianos las mirasen. "Eso ahora no importa. He oído que tienes la nave más rápida de este planeta, ¿es verdad?"

Una sonrisa se esbozó en los labios de la zabrak, dejando ver sus colmillos. "También la más dispuesta a no cumplir todas las leyes." Contestó guiñando un ojo. "Y yo que tú no iría enseñando esa bolsa. Hay mucha gente en este sitio a quienes no les importaría hacer cualquier cosa por ella."

La pantorana ignoró el segundo comentario, guardando de nuevo los créditos. Centrándose más en el primero enarcó una ceja, copiando el gesto de la otra. "No quiero hacer nada ilegal." Se notaba en su tono el desagrado. "Solo salir de aquí."

Con un movimiento que Seren solo vio debido a sus sentidos aumentados, Tali tiró algo hacia arriba, cogiéndolo al vuelo con la otra mano. Allí, sujeto entre dedos rojos con uñas negras, había un sable láser, apagado. "Pues para no querer hacer nada ilegal llevas esto. Mucha pinta de sith no tienes y los jedi están prohibidos."

La música no dejó de sonar, pero se pudo notar la tensión aumentando en la cantina. Seren tardó el medio segundo que le hizo falta para notar que no sentía el peso familiar en su cadera para lanzar su mano a agarrar su arma. "¿Qué haces? ¿Quieres ponernos en peligro?" Respondió escondiéndolo de nuevo.

Se notaba la incomodidad en el ambiente cuando Tali se acercó más a ella, gesto fiero en su cara. "Si voy a llevar a alguien en mi nave quiero saber si me va a causar problemas." Espetó inclinándose hacía la jedi.

"¿Y exponerme ante todo el mundo te parece la mejor forma de averiguarlo?" Contestó a malas Seren.

No pudo llegar a oír la respuesta de la zabrak, las puertas se abrieron repentinamente, un grupo de soldados imperiales entrando. De forma similar a como había hecho Seren al llegar, escanearon la cantina. Su vista se detuvo en las dos.

Empezaron a caminar, con actitud amenazante, hacia ellas. "¡Alto!" Gritó el que iba al frente, levantando una mano.

"¡Mierda!" Exclamó Seren llevándose la mano al sable. "¡Vienen a por mí!" No estaba segura de si desenvainar, había mucha gente por en medio.

Su acompañante había sacado un blaster y estaba con la mano lista para disparar. "¡No estés tan segura! ¡A mí también me la tienen jurada algunos!"

Sin importarles que hubiera parroquianos de por medio, los soldados sacaron sus armas, empezando a disparar ante el mínimo indicio de resistencia. Taliran saltó detrás de la barra, buscando cobertura para responder al ataque.

Un sable láser iluminó toda la estancia, mucho más brillante que cualquier luz que previamente había estado alumbrando. Su brillo blanquecino hizo pararse un segundo a los soldados, sorprendidos. No obstante, volvieron a disparar una vez pasada la sorpresa inicial.

Mas que atacar, Seren lo estaba usando para esquivar los disparos. Hecho que Tali pudo observar bien de cerca cuando vio parado el sable a menos de un palmo de su cara, justo cuando paró un tiro que ella no había visto venir. Era increíble, nunca había visto uno tan de cerca, la energía, la sensación que transmitía… Miró a los ojos a la portadora de dicha arma, que le devolvió una mirada que decía claramente que se tenían que ir de allí rápido.

“¡Ven!” Le gritó entre el caos, pues más gente se había levantado y había empezado a pelear. ¿Con los soldados? ¿Entre ellos? Que más daba, eran una buena distracción.

Consiguieron escapar hasta su nave, una Corellian YT-1300f con las puntas de delante pintadas en blanco y negro. Una vez fuera de la órbita del planeta Taliran se permitió respirar tranquila, poniendo el autopiloto hacia uno de los planetas donde solía esconderse. Se levantó de su asiento de piloto y caminó hasta encontrar a su nueva compañera de nave. Esta estaba de pie al lado de la entrada, con los brazos cruzados y dando golpecitos al suelo con un pie.

“Bueno,” dijo apoyándose en la pared de forma un poco chulesca, “¿me vas a explicar ahora qué hace una jedi cómo tú en un sistema cómo este?”

La de piel azul miró hacia otro lado, evitando la pregunta. “Necesito que me lleves a Alderaan.” Contestó simple. “Una vez allí tengo que entregar una cosa, recoger algo y que me lleves a otro sitio.”

Esto pareció despertar más sospechas en la otra. “¿Qué cosa tienes que entregar? ¿Y recoger? ¿Dónde te tengo que llevar?”

Sin embargo, la jedi solo siguió mirando al frente, muy seria, intentando hacer como que no se daba cuenta de los ojos de la zabrak la estaban escrutando. Probablemente intentando buscar algún objeto extraño que fuese lo que iba a entregar, pues iba lista. “Solo una de esas preguntas te incumbe, y la respuesta es que no lo sé. Me lo dirán allí.”

Parecía que quería dejar la conversación zanjada ahí, pero no iba a ser posible. No con Taliran en ella. “¿Y ese sable láser? Pensaba que solo eran verdes o azules.” Siguió preguntando.

Seren se llevó una mano instintivamente al sitio en su cadera dónde lo llevaba colgado, para asegurarse de que estaba allí. Esto provocó una risa en la otra. Era curioso, sus tatuajes parecían amenazantes, pero cuando se reía se deformaban de una forma que hacía que dejasen de serlo.

“Tranquila,” comentó guiñándole un ojo, “no te lo he vuelto a robar. Pero lo dicho, ¿por qué es blanco?”

La aludida solo frunció el ceño, tranquila al sentir el familiar peso en su mano. Era reconfortante, ese sable había pasado por mucho junto a ella. “Es una larga historia y al igual que mi misión, no te incumbe.”

Cruzó los dedos, esperando que no le quedasen más preguntas ni fuese a insistir. Por un momento incluso pensó que así era, pues se dejó de apoyar en la pared y una parte de Seren quiso pensar que iba a volver a la cabina de piloto. Pero no podía tener tanta suerte.

Se le acercó, con pasos despreocupados, como si no la pusiese nerviosa estar frente a alguien perteneciente a uno de los cuerpos más entrenados de la galaxia. Como si las habilidades que había demostrado con el sable láser no fuesen intimidantes. Como si no fuese consciente de que Seren podía mandarla volando a la otra punta de nave sin siquiera tocarla.

“Me has salvado. Antes, en la cantina.” Dijo sin más, quedándose de pie a menos de medio metro de ella.

Seren intentó no mirarla a los ojos y falló. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? A menos que elaborase no podía saberlo, no era capaz de leer la mente y saber qué significaba. ¿Por qué sacaba ese tema ahora? La sacó de dudas al seguir hablando.

Alzando una ceja la desafió. “Si tan poco me incumbe todo esto, ¿por qué me has salvado?”

La pantorana no tenía ningún interés en mentirle. “Me interesas viva.” Dijo llanamente. “Puedes pilotar rápido y sin ser detectada. O al menos eso dicen de ti.”

Por un momento le pareció ver un poco de decepción en los ojos grises de la otra, pero pasó tan rápido como vino. No se habría ofendido, ¿no? No se conocían de nada, puede que Seren fuese una jedi, pero tampoco iba a arriesgar su vida para salvar a una criminal. Porque eso es lo que Taliran era, una contrabandista.

Esta bien, puede que le supiese mal haberla visto poner esa cara al oír la respuesta que le había dado. ¿Si no por qué iba a añadir luego más? “Bueno, y me hubiera sentido culpable si te hubiese pasado algo. Esos soldados imperiales me estaban buscando. No hubiera sido justo que hubieses muerto por mi culpa.” Puede que no lo hubiese pensado en un principio, pero si era verdad que se hubiese sentido mal.

Ahora le tocó a la de piel rojiza mirar para otro lado. “Tampoco te creas. Ya lo he dicho allí, puede que me estuviesen buscando a mí.” Eso de vivir al margen de la ley solía llevar un riesgo asociado. ¿Uno que Tali estaba dispuesta a asumir? Sí. ¿Uno que le gustase? Pues no, la verdad. Todo sería más fácil si no la buscasen cada dos por tres para interrogarla y registrarle la nave.

“¡Ah!” Contestó Seren. “En ese caso no me arrepiento de nada.”

“Que cab-“ El insulto de Tali fue cortado cuando toda la nave se sacudió.

Un disparo. Las acababan de golpear. Y lo peor no era que una de las rutas seguras de Tali hubiese sido descubierta. Lo peor era que por el movimiento de la nave habían acabado en el suelo, ella encima de la jedi. Estaban muy cerca, tan cerca que podía verle los tatuajes dorados que tenía en nariz y barbilla. Wow, la verdad es que si no se paraba a pensar en lo estúpidamente obcecada en hacer el bien que estaba… hasta le parecía guapa.

Por su parte Seren se encontraba con las manos ocupadas en Tali. Concretamente habían ido a cogerla instintivamente al caer. Lo cual ahora era un poco incómodo y muy extraño. ¿Siempre había tenido las pestañas tan largas? ¿Sentía sus latidos tan fuertes porque tenía dos corazones?

Un segundo disparo que hizo temblar la nave de nuevo las hizo reaccionar. Tali se levantó, ayudada por su cola biomecánica y Seren fue inmediatamente después.

“¡Espero que sepas disparar!” Gritó señalando hacia la cabina del artillero mientras se alejaba a la del piloto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually ha sido divertido de escribir esto, Bela quiere que lo alargue más XD
> 
> Ah, la nave de Tali se llama Urraca Milenaria 
> 
> Yo: Bela dime una raza que podría ser Tali  
> Bela: zabrak  
> Yo: *checks on google* pero no tienen cola  
> Bela: biomecánica  
> Yo: Bela eres un genio


	4. Monitoras de campamento rivales AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Son monitoras de campamento y tienen rivalidad entre ellas, pero en el fondo se gustan y no saben como lidiar con ello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es un modern AU, pero sigue siendo con las razas de DnD.

“¡Niños, por favor!” Gritó Sarima desde lo alto de la tarima, haciendo que la mayoría callasen, a veces era un poco caótico tener que lidiar con unos 50 adolescentes. “Un poco de silencio. Sé que estáis todos muy contentos de estar aquí, pero ya sabéis lo que significa que sea el primer día…” Dejó la frase colgando, como hacía todos los años. Sabía de sobra que los veteranos del campamento la completarían por ella.

Un montón de voces, de entre 16 a 13 años, gritaron de vuelta “¡Equipos!” mientras que los jóvenes, de unos 12 años, miraban con los ojos llenos de sorpresa de aquellos que se maravillan.

“¡Sí!” Contestó entusiasmada Sarima. “¡Toca hacer los equipos!”

Empezó a pasar páginas de una libreta dramáticamente, como si no encontrase la hoja que buscaba, mientras un montón de jóvenes expectantes la miraban. Finalmente paró en una página, dejando caer la libreta sobre el atril que tenía enfrente.

“Bueno,” empezó, “¿pero y mis modales? Antes de decir los grupos tendré que presentaros a vuestras monitoras de este año, ¿no?”

Tras los gritos generales de aprobación cinco mujeres subieron a la tarima, cada una con la camiseta de un color distinto. Los más veteranos del campamento las conocían a casi todas, ya habían estado allí otros años. “¡Dejemos que se presenten ellas mismas!”

La primera en dar un paso adelante fue la elfa de cabellos blancos. “¡Hola!” Saludó sonriendo a los niños. “Soy Lyrial y este año me encargo del equipo azul. ¡Vamos Nutrias!” Tras un aplauso se retiró.

Tocaba el turno de la enana, que llevaba una camiseta verde. “Para los que no me conozcáis de otros años, yo soy Vistra y llevo el equipo verde. ¡Este año ganaremos los Castores!” Gritó levantando el brazo, haciendo que los niños la aplaudieran.

Tras ella se adelantó una genasi de aire que llevaba una camiseta que era prácticamente del color de su piel. “¡Hey chicos, soy Seren! Como veis por mi camiseta este año llevo al equipo gris, ¡ánimo Mapaches!” Tras un ferviente aplauso volvió a su sitio, girándose un momento al llegar para mirar a la que le tocaba ahora, a su rival.

Esta le devolvió la mirada, sonriendo de medio lado y con expresión un poco chulesca, antes de dirigirse a los jóvenes. Llevaba una camiseta roja, pero de un tono más oscuro que el de su piel. “¡¿Estáis listos para ser miembros de las Urracas?!” Gritó hacía el público, que respondió con gritos varios. “¡Pues preparaos para tener a la mejor capitana! ¡Soy Taliran!” Y al volver a su sitio se giró de nuevo hacia Seren, guiñándole un ojo para picarla.

Esta resopló y puso los ojos en blanco, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír. Eran ya varios años haciendo esto. Y la verdad es que era divertido ser monitora de campamento. Hablando de llevar años, le tocaba presentarse a la nueva.

La tabaxi avanzó, al principio con paso no muy seguro, pero una vez en el centro se soltó. “¡Hola!” Empezó. “No me conoceréis porque este es el primer año que soy monitora.” Se miró la camiseta, de un tono amarillo claro. “Pero como veis llevo el equipo de los Hurones. ¡Espero que lo pasemos todos bien!”

Tras una ronda más de aplausos, Sarima se puso a decir los nombres de los campistas que iban a cada grupo. “… Bela, Yai, Bell, Derae y Paco. Al equipo rojo.” Y un grupo de jóvenes fueron yendo hacia la tiefling. “… Loony, Sanae, Sombra, Susana y Matla. Al equipo gris.” Los adolescentes cuyos nombres había dicho fueron acercándose a Seren. “… Erika, Pacho, Sugus, Marina y Liza. Al equipo azul.” Y fueron recibidos por una Lyrial que sonreía hacia ellos. “… Almu, Mirella, Val y Lele. Al equipo amarillo.” Las personas mencionadas se acercaron hacia Hoja. “Y, por último, pero no menos importante: … Gati, Toñas, Mixie y Pau. Al equipo verde.”

Los jóvenes estaban hablando entre sí, presentándose a sus compañeros de equipo y preguntando cosas a las monitoras. Pero Sarima volvió a hablar.

“Ya, ya. Es difícil acordarse de tantos nombres, ¿no?” Dejó un momento de pausa, en la que varias voces respondieron afirmativamente. “Para ello vamos a jugar a un juego, uno que durará todo el campamento.” Se podía ver en las caras de los veteranos la emoción, ya sabían qué juego era. “¡Vamos a jugar al asesino!” Anunció gesticulando con las manos, dando énfasis a sus palabras.

Varios de los jóvenes gritaron entusiasmados, empezando otra vez a hablar entre ellos. Taliran miró a Seren de reojo. Los monitores también jugaban, y el año pasado la genasi la había matado. Además, había sido de una forma muy ruin, había aprovechado un taco de folios para colar dentro un trozo de una toalla y se los había pasado rápidamente. Para que, cuando Tali los cogió, decir con una sonrisa de las que llevan los que acaban de cometer una travesura “Has muerto.” Este año pensaba vengarse, ojalá le tocase ella.

“Para aquellos que no sepáis de qué trata este juego,” explicó Sarima, “consiste en que vamos a repartir un papelito a cada persona, en el que pone un lugar, un objeto y una persona. Tenéis que conseguir darle ese objeto a esa persona en ese lugar. Entonces le decís que ha muerto y os tiene que dar su papelito. Si ya había matado a gente y tenía más papeles, os los tiene que dar todos. Es una buena forma de conocernos, ¿no? Tendréis que preguntar el nombre a todo el mundo para no levantar sospechas. Si os toca un papel con vuestro nombre, pues ya no podéis matar más. Pero si os toca ahora cuando lo cojáis devolvedlo y coged otro.”

Y empezó el reparto de papeles. Uno a uno, los campistas fueron acercándose a una bolsa llena de papeles, cogiendo solo uno. Algunos parecían sorprendidos, pero la mayoría ponían caras de no tener ni idea de quién les había tocado. Las últimas en coger papelito fueron las monitoras. No tenían claro cómo lo hacía, pero Sarima siempre se las apañaba para que les tocase entre ellas. También les ponía lugares y objetos más complicados que a los campistas.

Seren tuvo que disimular una sonrisa al ver el papel que le había tocado. Parecía que este año iba a ser fácil también. En el papel se leía:

Taliran

Tras la cabaña de monitores

Una flor

Podía perfectamente hacer lo mismo que el año anterior. Podía prensar una flor, esconderla entre unos folios o dentro de uno de los collares con tag identificador con el nombre que llevaban, algo así. Lo único difícil iba a ser conseguir que fuera tras la cabaña de monitores. Siempre podía poner la excusa de que se le había caído algo por la ventana y que la ayudase.

Una pequeña parte de ella fantaseó un momento en darle de verdad una flor, pero descartó inmediatamente esa opción. Si bien era cierto que puede que sintiese algo por ella, y puede que pensase que podía ser reciproco, no iba a usarlo para ganar un juego. No quería jugar con sus sentimientos así. La verdad es que en general no quería calentarse mucho la cabeza con ese tema.

Había atracción, eso no lo negaba. Y el pique que había empezado como competitivo cada vez parecía más fichas muy mal tapadas que se tiraban la una a la otra. Pero por favor, solo la veía los veranos cuando trabajaban en el campamento. Tampoco quería comprometerse a una relación ni nada así.

Mientras Seren pensaba todo esto, Taliran se había acercado a coger su papelito. Pasó rápidamente de la alegría al horror al leerlo. Sí, le había tocado Seren. Pero a qué precio. En su papel se leía:

Serenidad

Tras la cabaña de monitores

Un beso

Miró a Sarima, tenía que estar de coña, ¿no? Tali sabía que lo tenía amañadísimo para que las monitoras compitiesen entre sí, pero esto era otro nivel.

Para su sorpresa, la pelirroja le guiñó un ojo. Menos mal que tenía la piel roja de por sí, porque si no ahora mismo estaría ridículamente colorada. ¿Cómo que un beso? Bueno, al menos no especificaba dónde. Aunque la mente de la tiefling ya estaba ocupándose de imaginar varios sitios dónde le gustaría besar a su rival.

No, no. Tenía que pensar en otra cosa, tenía que centrarse en que sí lo hacía la ganaba, se vengaba de lo del verano pasado. Era mejor pensar eso que pensar en las ganas que tenía de besarla, en que ojalá no le hiciese falta la excusa de un juego.

\-----

A Taliran no se le daba especialmente bien pensar planes. Por lo tanto, tampoco había pensado mucho cuando le había dicho a Seren, en mitad de la noche, que se le había caído por la ventana que daba a detrás el pañuelo que llevaba siempre al cuello. Sorprendentemente esta había aceptado ayudarla a buscarlo.

Seren no era tonta. Sabía que lo más seguro es que Tali estuviese intentando matarla. Lo cual era un poco triste porque significaba que cuando ella le diese la flor se habría acabado el juego, porque le tocaría la tarjeta con su nombre. Pero si una de los dos debía matar a la otra esa iba a ser ella. No le había dado tiempo a prensar ninguna flor (por favor, era el primer día), pero seguro que crecía alguna por cerca de la parte de detrás de la cabaña y podía dársela.

Así que ahí estaban las dos, con las linternas del móvil buscando el pañuelo, que Tali lo había tirado de verdad. Su “plan”, si podía llamarse así, era que Seren lo encontrase y darle, de forma muy teatral, un beso en la mano para agradecérselo. Como si no fuera evidente.

El único problema era que la genasi estaba más ocupada buscando una planta con flores que su pañuelo. Y es que era de noche, las flores estaban cerradas. Tali ya había visto su pañuelo por lo menos tres veces y había hecho como si no lo viese. Lo tenía que ver Seren, maldita sea.

Cuando llevaban unos veinte minutos se rindió, tendría que pensar algo mejor. Agachándose cogió su pañuelo. “Ya lo he encontrado, Seren.” Anunció levantándose con el trozo de tela color mostaza en la mano.

Sin embargo, ese fue también el momento en el que Seren encontró una flor. Bueno, realmente una planta con varias de ellas. Eran blancas y rosadas, muy bonitas. Tenían que valer, puede que no hubiesen valido los capullos cerrados de otras plantas, pero esas tenían que valer. Arrancó una antes de girarse hacia la otra. “Oh, que bien.” Y tuvo una idea. “Ven, deja que te lo ponga.”

Era un plan pensado un poco al momento, pero podía funcionar. Le ponía el pañuelo a Taliran y cuando esta se fuera a apartar ella comentaba que le faltaba un poco de blanco para romper tanto color y le ponía la flor tras la oreja. Era un plan a prueba de tontos. Seguro que picaba, más si estaba distraída intentando darle a saber qué objeto que le tuviese que dar.

La tiefling se acercó, un poco dubitativa. Era raro que Seren quisiera ponerle el pañuelo. Pero entonces se le encendió la proverbial bombilla. Ya estaba claro. Cuando acabase de ponérselo se lo agradecía con un beso en la mano, igual que había planeado hacer si encontraba ella el pañuelo. Seguro que salía bien.

Conforme Tali se acercaba la mente de Seren barajó una posibilidad. ¿Y si la mataba al darle el pañuelo? No, Sarima no hubiera puesto como objeto el pañuelo de Tali, era asegurarse de que si no le tocaba a Tali era imposible. Aunque Sarima siempre amañaba el juego… era posible. Pero ahora mismo tenía a su rival justo frente a ella, ofreciéndole el pañuelo con una mano. No podía echarse atrás.

Lo cogió, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en los de la otra más tiempo del necesario, esperando a ver si oía “Has muerto.” Tali solo sonrió, entornando los ojos, como si supiera que Seren sospechaba de ella.

“Tranquila, que no te voy a matar con un pañuelo.” Dijo cuando esta se lo terminó de quita de las manos. “Vamos, que hay que ir a dormir.” La apresuró dándose la vuelta para que se lo pusiese.

Para su sorpresa, Seren puso una mano en su hombro y la hizo girarse de nuevo cara a ella. Eso no se lo esperaba. Podía ver la luna reflejada en sus ojos y el viento ondeando su pelo que casi parecía inmaterial, humo y nubes. Una vez más, Taliran se alegró de ser roja ya de normal. Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que la genasi pasó los brazos por sobre sus hombros, empezando a atarle el pañuelo mientras prácticamente la abrazaba, de frente.

Seren esperaba confundir lo suficiente a Tali como para que no se extrañase de que sacase una flor de repente. Lo que no esperaba al tenerla tan cerca era pararse a verla en tanto detalle. Sus pestañas espesas que ahora mismo estaban medio bajadas, los párpados un poco caídos. Los colmillos que le asomaban un poco ahora que se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior.

Las ganas que le estaban entrando de repente a Seren de besarla no eran muy normales, así que nada más acabó de atar el pañuelo se apartó. Menos mal que con la poca luz que había Tali no iba a ver su sonrojo, porque estaba segura de que ahora mismo sus mejillas estaban tirando a violeta.

“Gracias,” dijo Tali.

Y esto devolvió un poco a Seren a la realidad. La flor. El juego del asesino. Tenía que aprovechar ahora para darle la flor. Parecía a punto de moverse, tenía que actuar rápido.

“Espera.” Dijo justo a la vez que Tali le cogía una mano, afortunadamente, la que no tenía la flor. Alerta roja, tenía que hacer algo. “Creo que te vendría bien un poco de blanco para romper tanto color.” Hasta ella se daba cuenta de lo falso que sonaba. Pero igualmente empezó a acercar su mano derecha al pelo de la tiefling.

Esta vio la flor, y miro a Seren a los ojos. Parecía muy concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo. También estaba muy cerca, tan cerca que Taliran podría simplemente acercarse un paso y darle un beso en los labios. No solo es que pudiera hacerlo, es que quería hacerlo. Pese a que no había atado el pañuelo muy fuerte podía sentir un nudo en la garganta, aunque sabía que no era precisamente por el pañuelo.

Se encontró a si misma subiendo la mano que no estaba cogiendo la de la genasi y poniéndola sobre su hombro. “Seren…” Fue apenas un susurro, pero suficiente para captar la atención de esta, haciendo que su mano con la flor se quedase a escasos centímetros de las orejas medio caídas de Taliran.

Pese a que no tenía iris ni pupila estaba claro que sus ojos estaban fijos en los labios de la otra, subiendo solo un momento al murmurar su nombre, para mirarla a los ojos. Había una petición en ellos, un deseo, una atracción que ambas llevaban demasiado tiempo negándose. Y estaban ridículamente cerca, Seren podría hacerlo, y una voz dentro de su cabeza le gritaba que lo hiciese.

Llevaba mucho tiempo intentando negar lo innegable, argumentando que no funcionaria para no reconocer que no quería volver a esforzarse por miedo a que acabase como la última vez. Pensando que como mucho podrían ser un rollo de verano, pero que al año siguiente sería incomodo el campamento.

Pero viéndola ahora, así, tan cerca suyo y con el brillo especial que arrojaba la luna sobre ellas. Con sus ojos fijos en su persona, con su mano en la suya, prácticamente tan cerca que podría sentir su cálido aliento entre el frescor de una noche de verano. No lo pudo evitar, dejando caer la flor pasó su mano bajo su mejilla, acercándola más a sí, capturando sus labios en un suave beso.

Se separó un poco, sus frentes aún juntas, pero Taliran no tardó en buscar sus labios de nuevo, esta vez con más ansias, con más pasión. Se pegaron como si sus cuerpos se necesitasen, como si hubiesen estado gravitando una alrededor de la otra durante demasiado tiempo y la inevitable colisión acabase de suceder.

Pronto el cuerpo de Tali estaba pegado a la pared, con Seren prácticamente encima suyo. Iba dejándole un reguero de besos por el cuello y hombros, solo salvándose la parte que le cubría el pañuelo. Para luego volver a sus labios y hacerla perder el aliento.

Las dos respiraban pesadamente, puede que Seren pudiese aguantar la respiración mucho tiempo, pero estaba siendo todo demasiado intenso como para concentrarse en eso. Lo único en lo que sus mentes podían pensar ahora mismo era en la otra, en cómo se sentían sus besos, sus caricias, esas manos buscando a dónde cogerse y pegar más sus cuerpos.

El juego ya no importaba.

\-----

Les costó un rato volver a las habitaciones, no solo por los besos, también por cierta charla que vino después sobre cómo considerar lo qué estaban haciendo y si decirles algo a las demás.

Entraron a la cabaña intentando guardar silencio, pero no podían evitar reír levemente cada vez que se miraban. Parecían un par de adolescentes escapándose en mitad de la noche. Por suerte, las demás debían estar dormidas como un tronco, no las oyeron.

Se dieron un último beso, frente a la puerta de Taliran. “Por cierto.” Dijo esta, sacando el papelito. “Has muerto.”

Si no habían despertado a las demás monitoras ahora, sin duda, Seren sí. “¡Taliran!” Gritó sorprendida y empezó a reír. “¡Que yo te tenía que matar a ti!” Y sacó el papel.

Su risa era contagiosa e hizo a la tiefling reír también, más al leer lo que ponía en su papel. De fondo podían oír las quejas de sus compañeras a las que habían despertado. Pero bueno, al menos iban a tener una historia interesante que contar cuando alguien preguntase cómo habían comenzado a salir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La flor que encuentra Seren es la segunda de esta página web https://plantasyflores.pro/plantas-que-florecen-de-noche/ (also, imaginaos que risa si llega a ser la tercera)


End file.
